Mates in Colorado
by Toonumbtofeel91
Summary: What happened in Colorado? Kol's dreading babysitting a little kid but what about when he actually likes the high school life. Kol/Jeremy FRIENDSHIP. Rated T for Teen actives- Drinking, swearing, suggestive content.
1. Chapter 1

**To start off, this isn't a Keremy story. It's just a friendship story. It's just something I wanted to do for fun. If you have any questions or comments, rates make me smile =) I don't own any of the characters.**

* * *

Kol let out a sigh as he ran his fingers through his dark locks. The only reason he was doing this was because if he didn't, he'd be bound to his siblings and everyone seemed to want Niklaus dead at the moment. The young original was definitely upset with his brother after daggering him, sure. But he would never want any of his siblings dead. Still, this all seemed a little.. much.

Kol looked up at the large high school. Denver South High School. The more he thought about it, the more he realized it was only slightly bigger than the manor back in Mystic Falls. The thought was comforting. He made his way up the smal staircase and into the large building. His dark eyes flitted around the halls until he found the room that was labeled "Admissions Office." The Originals strolled toward it, entering and approached the desk.

"I'm new to this town and I need to enroll in classes," He stated, his accent rolled around his words.  
The elder lady looked up with a kind smile. "I need a proof of birth/age, residency, and immunization," She told him. He resisted the urge to roll his eyes. What did she think was the paperwork he had in his hands? He held out the forged documents Nik created. He kept his name as it was since Jeremy wouldn't know the name Mikaelson. "Thank you. Please fill out this form while I make up a schedule for you" She requested.

He smirked lightly. Too easy. He leaned a little closer to the woman and she seemed a little shocked until he made direct eye contact "I'd like to have as many classes with Jeremy Gilbert as possible," He requested his eyes dilated.

"Classes with Jeremy Gilbert. Of course," She said, and slowly snapped out of her haze. "What was I doing? Oh! Right, your schedule," She told herself.

Kol took a pen and sat down, filling out the paperwork easily. It was all stuff he and Nik talked about. Where he'd be living, what his new date of birth would be, his whole story. Each detail was worked out in case he was asked anything and make sure none of his story canceled a different part out. He finished the paperwork and signed the bottom elegantly before he returned it to the lady at the desk. She held out a schedule to him and another piece of paper. "One is your schedule and the other you will need to get signed by all your teachers and return it to us at the end of the day," She explained. She glanced at the open door and he followed her gaze.

He saw Jeremy just outside the doors getting ready to come in and acted quickly. He had to catch her gaze fast which wasn't hard. "Ask that boy getting ready to come in, Jeremy Gilbert, to show me around," He commanded, his pupils shifting again.

Just like magic, he heard the school doors open and when Jeremy walked in, the lady called out to him. "Mister Gilbert, can you please help this new student around?" She requested.

Jeremy looked over and made his way into the office, looking at the lady then Kol. "Sure. Hey, man, I'm Jeremy," He introduced himself, holding a hand out.

Kol smiled politely, shaking the lads hand. "Kol Mikaelson. Pleasure to meet you, Mate," He replied.

"Your locker number is on your schedule, here's your lock," The desk lady said, holding out a small box. He took it and took the opportunity to look at her name plate since he had neglected it. Ms. Gretel. Kol nodded and gave her a fake thankful smile before walking out of the office with his new charge.

"So, are you new to Denver, or are you new to America?" Jeremy asked curiously as they walked along the lockers.

Kol glanced at his schedule to find the number that was titled as his locker, whatever that was. He assumed it was the small metal cabinets that lined the walls with numbers. He was 261. They were only in the mid 50s. "I'm new to this country," He lied. It was easier with his accent to say he was from England.

"That's cool. Where are you originally from?" The kid asked, making polite conversation as they explored the low triple digits.

"Harlow, England. It's not far from London," He replied, searching the numbers. The ended up on the second floor which was where the 200s started.

"What brought you to the states?" Damn this kid was curious, but it helped. Kol could get out all this crap now and work on pretending to be friends with the young mate.

"My parents recently passed and I needed a bit of a new start. We used to have a relative who lived here so I'm staying at the house," He explained, trying to sound a bit down about it.

"Sorry to hear about your parents, man. And sorry about all the questions, I just recently moved here myself to live with some family friends. I used to live in Virginia but I guess I kinda needed a new start too."

Kol nodded in mock understanding. When the black numbers on the metal cabinets matched the number on his page, he walked over to it and took the lock out of its box, reading the directions and tried to figure out the device. "I was also home schooled before coming here.. This is all incredibly new to me," he murmured.

"Do you need me to show you how to do it?" Jeremy asked. Kol was starting to decide that following this chap around wouldn't be so bad. He assumed any other student would have been reluctant to show the foreign, previously home schooled new kid around and given him a lazy description of where everything was but it seemed Jeremy really wanted to be friends.

"Please," Kol requested, holding out the lock and the code. Jeremy went through the combination and showed him how to unlock it. The lack came up and lose. He put the hook of the lock in the circle in the locker before locking it again and motioned for Kol to try. Kol slowly mimicked Jeremy's actions and it came free again. "I think I can remember that," Kol murmured before a shrill bell rang out, and caused Kol to wince in pain from its volume.

"That's the school bell. We have five minutes to get to class. What's your first one?" Jeremy explained. Kol glanced at his schedule before holding it out to the human boy, not able to make heads or tails of the entire thing. "English. We have the same class. Mr. Decker is pretty cool," He replied, and began guiding the way after Kol clicked his lock shut once again, not having anything to put in the locker at the moment.

They took a brief pause down the hall at another locker so that Jeremy could get out his bag and then they made their way back downstairs into a classroom. Less than a minute after they entered, another bell echoed through the room. The class sat down, and Jeremy made his way to his seat while Kol paused by the teachers desk. The man seemed to be pretty old, in his 60s or 70s. His dark hair was mostly gray with the exception of a few patches. He was lucky he still had hair. Kol held out the paper Ms. Gretel told him to get his teachers to sign. The teacher skimmed it before turning to face the class. "It seems w have another new student. Mr. Mikaelson, would you like to introduce yourself to the class?" Mr. Decker asked in a gruff voice before signing the paper.

Kol smiled toward the class of teenage humans in confidence. He could only imagine how squirmy a real foreign student would be but he decided not to change his personality. The only act he'd really be putting on would be his species. "I'm Kol. I come from Harlow, England. My family was extremely conservative and I believe they still thought they were living in the 19th century, so I'm still getting used to these modern.. technologies. I was also home schooled before coming here," He explained. He noticed some girls swooning at his appearance and even more so at his accent.

"Very good, now find yourself a seat," Mr Decker replied, holding out the paper. Kol took it before taking the seat behind Jeremy.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you guys for the awesome reviews. This is a short chapter and I had a bit of a buzz. Also, I need to thank Lilith for helping me with the class schedule for the classes, teachers and class numbers. I'll post more soon.**

* * *

Kol came to realize that English wasn't like a language class. It was grammar and improving the vocabulary. As long as Kol paid attention, it'd be an easy A and Mr. Decker seemed to be a no-nonsense type of guy. He wasn't strict but knew how to handle a class of adolescence. He took a bit of free time he had at the end to look over the classes.

English 4 – Mr. R. Decker – 0015

Trigonometry - Ms. J, Alice – 0034

World History – Mrs. G Anthony – 0046

Environmental Science – Mr. S. Andrews – 0051

Art 1 – Mr. N. Starks – 0032

Physical Education - Coach P. Sneed. – Gym

A lot of it, he had no clue what it was. He had no idea how many of these were actually Jeremy's classes and hoped that Art was one of them. He didn't mind looking at Art and enjoyed watching Nik create something when he was bored but he had no artistic talent or patience. Without Jeremy in the class, he'd be bored and it'd be pointless. After class, Jeremy asked to see his schedule again while they walked.

"The only class we don't have together is Environmental Science. I'm taking Chemistry. I guess they had open spots in the classes," Jeremy said. Kol relaxed since he didn't find anything weird about their almost-identical schedule.

"Glad I actually know someone then who can help me out. I got lucky that Ms. Gretel picked you to show me around," Kol replied.

"Yeah, seriously lucky. Lets go before we're late to Trig."

Kol learned more about his schedule, gave the same greeting speech in each class and accessed how easy the classes would be. Trig already confused him but Jeremy offered to catch him up. He would pass World History with flying colors until they got to the 1900s, Environmental Science seemed about the same as English, easy A as long as he focused. He also came to learn that Jeremy was a good artist. Kol was still crap at Art but figured he could pick some stuff up. The last class of the day was Physical Education. They were playing Volleyball inside. There had been something similar before he was daggered but with a different name he couldn't remember. The coach gave him the P.E. Uniform, assigned him a locker and gave him another lock. Kol had a hard enough time with the first lock. Jeremy had to show him once more how to open it, and the young Original stuck his expensive, custom made cloths in the tiny metal boxes. He would have to get different sneakers for the class but the coach said his current shoes worked. The hardest part about the class was that he had to focus on the sport while also focusing on controlling his speed and power. It was a lot to focus on but at least it wasn't boring.

They had time for two rounds, Kol's team winning each time. The coach asked him to consider joining the team but Kol said that volleyball wasn't a sport he was passionate about.

"Damn, maybe I should have been home schooled," Jeremy joked back in the locker room. Kol quirked a brow at the kid as he buttoned his shirt. "The only thing you had trouble with was Trig on your first day. That's pretty awesome," He mentioned.

"And Art. It isn't my forte," Kol responded, fixing his hair. He didn't sweat but moving around had messed up his hair.

Jeremy glanced over him. "And you won us two games without breaking a sweat. Did you come from a family of Gods or something?" He teased.

Kol smiled innocently. "I only wish. Then maybe I wouldn't suck at Trigonometry and Art," He joked back. He put his gym cloths in the locker before closing it and locked it, tossing his bag over his shoulder. Jeremy ran his fingers through his newly-damp hair from his sort shower once they were released to the locker rooms. "What are you doing after school?" Kol asked curiously, as if he really desired to spend more hours with the human. Jeremy wasn't bad company by any means, but spending nearly the entire morning with someone was enough to drive you crazy. Especially when you were itching to kill something.

"Head home, do my homework and play video games," Jeremy answered and shrugged.

"Video games?" Kol asked, his brows up again, not understanding the word.

"You're.. what, 17? 18? And you've never played video games?" Jeremy asked, baffled. They had this covered.

"18, and Haven't you been paying attention to the five speeches you've heard, mate? My parents still think its the 1800s. I don't know what the bloody hell a video game is," he answered, wincing once more once the bell echoed through the small room. They started toward the student parking lot.

"If you want, you can come over to my place. We can do homework, I can help catch you up in Trig and maybe show you some Art tips. Afterword, I'll introduce you to the amazing creation that is video games," He offered. Even though he knew Jeremy didn't mean it in the way, it almost sounded like a date. Why couldn't Grayson and Miranda had a young cute girl? This mission would have been so much fun.

"Sure, mate. Sounds like a blast," Kol answered, following Jeremy to his car.

"If you want, you can follow me in your car," Jeremy suggested. Kol bit his lip. He had a flight from Mystic Falls to Denver and had ran or walked every place else. "What is it?" The kid asked, noticing the hesitation.

"I don't have a car, nor do I know how to drive.." He murmured. What all had he missed in that century he was 'asleep'?

"Wow, your family really did think you were in the 1800s. Okay then, I can drive," Jeremy said. Kol nodded and got in the passengers side of the car.


	3. Chapter 3

**It's a little short. I haven't had much inspiration to write, what with everything happening to Kol.. There isn't much of the video games in this but they'll play more video games later. I promise (:**

* * *

Kol nodded and got in the passengers side of the car. He was actually quite amused by the car. There had been horse drawn carriages and cable cars when he was daggered but nothing like this. The cable cars basically moved on their own since they were on a track but it seemed that Jeremy, and all the other drivers on the road, were totally in control of the car. He was also fascinated by the music coming from a few parts of the car which Jeremy explained was pre-recorded and played on a radio. He was used to all live music. The kid wasn't staying far from the school and the car made it even faster.

After they pulled up and Jeremy parked, they got up and made their way into the house. "Come on in, I'll go grab my notebook and system to bring it down here. The family I'm staying with won't be home until later tonight," He told Kol before making his way up the stairs. Kol tested the house, sticking his foot in and wiggled it around before stepping inside and closed the door behind him. Jeremy made his way down the stairs, a big white box in one arm and a note book in the other. "Which first? Homework or video games?" He asked.

Kol considered it. "We just spent eight hours doing school work and I'm extremely curious as to what a video game is," He replied, glancing at the white box.

"Fair enough. As long as we get some stuff done before Mrs. Ellington gets home. We don't have much to do so it shouldn't take long," Jeremy answered as they made their way into the sitting room. Jeremy set the white box down and now Kol saw that it was labeled as "Xbox 360." He furrowed his brow. The box didn't look like an X. Jeremy plugged various wires into another box. He pressed something and the black box sprung to life, a blue light coming up. Jeremy glanced back and noticed Kol's facial expression. "It's a television, man. None of those at home either?" He asked.

"Sort of.. But it was a lot smaller, a lot thicker and in black and white.." Kol murmured, looking at it. Jeremy got out an even smaller box that held is circular disc. The box was labeled Left 4 Dead. He pressed a button on the xbox and a slot opened which is where Jeremy put the disc and then the slot disappeared. Kol sat on the couch next to Jeremy and Jeremy held out a little white thing that seemed to be a controller.

Jeremy held up his and explained the controls. "move, look, jump, reload, use your weapon, pick your weapon, crouch, 180 spin, primary attack which is fire, Melee shove, flashlight, primary heal, temp heal, bomb, main menu and status screen." He showed which control did what as he explained. Kol didn't have a hard time following along and nodded, looking up to the screen. Jer started up the game and set it up for multiple player. "I'm the top half, you're the bottom. Follow me and try not to get killed."

The first while of playing were a bit confusing and Jeremy had to keep Kol from getting his ass handed to him more times than either of them desired to count. Slowly but surely, he became able to take care of his own character. He even saved Jeremy's ass a few times. They finished a mission before pausing and saving. Jeremy suggested they get food and work on the Trig catch up. At least if it got late, Kol could do his own homework. The more time he spent around the human, the more he felt the need to rip someones throat out. Once they finished with the Trig lesson, Kol got up. "I'm going to go get a drink if you want to come," He offered. I needed to keep an eye on Jeremy but he needed alcohol. He could get blood at night while Jeremy was asleep.

"Like alcohol?" Jeremy asked. Kol had to resist the urge to roll his eyes at the boy.

"Yes, mate. Like a beer or a glass of whiskey. I need it," He responded, grabbing his bag.

"You're 18. I'm seventeen. I don't know about the legal drinking age in London but here it's 21," Jeremy replied.

Kol had checked with his story. Last time he was alive, they'd basically give alcohol to anyone who was willing to pay. The England drinking age was 18, and he also knew that here was twenty one. "It's eighteen over there. I checked here before I came, which is why I got this made," He grabbed his wallet and pulled out a fake idea, holding it out. It was Rebekah's idea. She said most teenagers had one and it would be a way he could get alcohol without compelling someone.

"I haven't used my ID in a long time. It was for Virginia but I think I could use it here," Jeremy replied, looking over Kol's before handing it back.

"So is that a yes?" Kol asked with a grin. He liked when his plans worked out well.

"I guess. We can't be gone long, though. One drink." Aw, how cute. The boy was trying to be responsible. From what he had been told, Jeremy used to be heavy on the drugs and alcohol.

"One drink," Kol promised. One really big drink.


	4. Authors Note

**Hey guys, this is just an authors note I'm putting on both my stories (Mates In Colorado & Tali) - I've been really sick which is why I haven't been updating and I'm STILL sick. Not sure what it is but I'm going to the doctors soon. If I'm better, I'll be going out of town for a week but I'll try to write. (I'll be going to a Vampire Diaries Convention out of town.) If not, I'll write whenever I'm better. **

**_This is a note just for Mates In Colorado:_**

**This is NOT going to turn into a Kol/Jeremy slash no matter how much you beg me. I'm trying to write this as something that may have actually been able to happen; Jer nor Kol or canon gay. If you guys do have any requests or suggestions (You want to see them playing more video games, their first time at the batting cage together, etc.) feel free to leave a review for those (: Just know that I already have it planned to have Jer teach Kol to drive. **

**I'll be back as soon as I can, darlings (: **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone, this is just a short chapter of them having the drink together. I am still getting over the affects of the cold but wanted to give you guys something. **

* * *

Jeremy drove them to a bar a little ways away. Denver was definitely a lot bigger than Mystic Falls but they didn't want to take any risks about being exposed. It was a bar and restaurant so they didn't need the ID to get in, but they obviously did at the bar. Kol influenced it a little bit, telling the bar tender they were twenty one, when they showed the Ids. He ordered a round of shots first before moving on to a glass of whiskey. Jeremy ordered a beer after the shots.

"What do you think about Denver so far?" Jeremy asked, making conversation.

"It's.. much more different than I'm used to. But I'm sure anywhere away from my family would be different.." He replied. The alcohol was helping a little but his desire to rip someones throat out was getting stronger. He took a long sip of his drink.

"Your parents let you drink at home?" The young kid asked, eying the glass of whiskey that was rapidly getting less full.

"Yeah, they didn't really care. Helped me.. Clear my mind if you can believe it," He explained. Obviously to a human that would seem absurd but without it he would go on a killing spree. He had to be clean here. If bodies started showing up, bite marks and drained of blood, Jeremy would get suspicious that a vampire was in town. Just as Kol arrived. It wasn't hard to put two and two together.

"As long as you don't show up to class tomorrow hung over. The staff at the school can spot one from a mile away," Jer noted though it wasn't something Kol would have to worry about.

"Even after getting smashed, I never get a hangover. It's a blessing, mate," Kol said with a wide grin. It would be hard enough for him to get drunk, let alone get hung over. Especially if he had blood later like he was planning. But if he didn't get blood soon, he'd look hungover.

"No kidding, I want to be blessed like that. My sister had a habit of killing my buzz because she'd just be able to tell. She had like.. Spidey senses," Jeremy replied, smiling fondly at the memory of his sister.

"Spidey senses?" Kol asked, not understanding the reference.

"It's hard to explain," Jeremy replied before checking his watch. "Man, I gotta get home. Do you want me to drop you off by your place?" He asked.

"Yeah, sure, that'd be great," He answered, finishing off his drink. He'd probably have to return to another bar and get a real drink after Jeremy dropped him off but they were a good distance away from their school and he could only assume the boy would think he'd walk to school since he didn't know how to drive. It'd be a long walk for a human from this bar back to their general area. They got up and headed back toward the area and Kol was glad that Jeremy was sober enough to drive. He still had no idea how to drive and the human boy sure had enough alcohol to get them pulled over, at least according to what he had read. Kol gave instructions to where his apartment was and got out when Jeremy pulled up outside.

"Thanks, Mate. I'll see you in class tomorrow," Kol said.

"See you tomorrow. Don't forget to do the Trig homework or Alice will be on your ass," Jeremy reminded him.

Kol snickered, "Will do." He headed back up toward his apartment, dropping off his bag before heading out to find an obscure, sketchy bar. It was easier to get away with feeding in sketchy bars. He fed from a few different girls so he didn't have to take as much from one or two before wiping their memory. He went back to his apartment and finished the Trigonometry homework before finally deciding to get some sleep.

* * *

**Next chapter will probably have the driving lesson. Any other suggestions or things you want to see, leave a review. If not, leave reviews anyway because they make me smile.**


End file.
